Emberclan: The Clan of Burning Embers
by LilRedKit
Summary: A young medicine cat apprentice goes about her daily duties learning and training to become Emberclan's next medicine cat. However, she receives a prophecy that was not meant for her, and now she must carve her own destiny and choose where her loyalties lie: with her clan or with a stray she has fallen for.
1. Emberclan Info Sheet

**Leader:**

Adderstar- _Broad and well built, stocky tom-cat with a long white and grey tabby pelt, an abnormally long tail, and bright yellow eyes._

 **Deputy:**

Foxleap- _Dark ginger tabby tom-cat with a white tipped bushy tail and deep green eyes_

 **Medicine Cat:**

Rosethorn- _pale siamese she-cat with pale blue eyes_

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Crimsonpaw- _a small long furred dark russet she-cat with white paws and a white tipped tail, has light grey blue eyes_

 **Warriors:**

Cloudstorm- _long furred white tom-cat with dark blue eyes_

Shadowclaw- _sleek black pelted she-cat with bright green eyes_

Dustheart- _sand colored tabby tom-cat with amber eyes_

Mothpelt- _pale brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and pale yellow eyes_

Badgerfang- _broad shouldered black tom-cat with a white face and chest with deep amber eyes_

 **Warrior Apprentices:**

Bearpaw- _long furred brown pelted tom-cat with yellow eyes_

 _Mentor: Dustheart_

Shrewpaw- _pale cream pelted she-cat with black tipped ears and yellow eyes_

 _Mentor: Shadowclaw_

 **Hunters:**

Owlpelt- _grey dappled tom-cat with light grey underbelly and green eyes_

Mossfur- long furred _brown tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes_

Sparrowwing- _ginger tabby tom-cat with yellow eyes_

Sandpelt- _tan she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes_

 **Hunter Apprentices:**

Minnowpaw- _pale silver tabby tom-cat with black tipped tail and pale blue eyes_

 _Mentor: Sparrowwing_

 **Queens & Kits:**

Goldenheart- _golden pelted she-cat with bright yellow eyes_

Weaselkit- _pale brown tom-cat with white underbelly and green eyes_

Blossomkit- _long furred_ _pale ginger, black, white calico she-cat with yellow eyes_

Snowkit- _white she-cat with light blue eyes_

Willowpelt- _long furred very pale silver she-cat with darker grey paws and tipped tail with light green eyes_

Fernkit- _light grey she-cat with darker grey dappled spots with green eyes_

Swiftkit- _black and white tom-cat with dark amber eyes_

 **Elders:**

Acorntail- _red-brown pelted tom-cat with a stub tail and green eyes_

Stargazer- _black she-cat with white spot on chest and white tipped tail with pale blue eyes, she is blind._

 **Ancestors(Deceased Cats of Emberclan):**

Emberstar- _dark ginger tabby tom-cat with bright amber eyes_

Shadestar _\- dark grey she-cat with white underbelly and white tipped ears, has dark blue eyes_

Glimmer- _long furred_ _grey tabby she-cat with white underbelly and bright blue eyes,_

Harespring- _brown and white tom-cat with green eyes, a previous medicine cat_

Echostream- _black and white she-cat with amber eyes, previous warrior_

Yellowpaw- _golden tabby tom with green eyes, previous warrior apprentice_

Fawnpaw- _long furred_ _light brown dappled she-cat with deep green eyes, previous medicine cat apprentice_

Ravenkit- _dark grey tabby tom has blue eyes_

 **Cat's Outside the Clan:**

Cyrus- _dark grey she-cat with honey colored tipped tail and bright yellow eyes_

Whitefang- _large white long furred tom-cat with several scars across his muzzle and shoulder with torn ears, has amber eyes_

Whitefang's follows- _cats who believe in Whitefang's preaches and rules, follows him and works for him_

 **Emberclan Territory:**

Emberclan camp is located in the middle of a thick, lush, rocky forest in a shallow ravine. The walls of the camp are made of mainly rock and packed earth, a few sparse plants and the roots of great trees linger in the craigs of the rock. The floor of the camp is mainly soft dirt, softened by the many paws that had walked there before. Moss grows on the rocks closer to the ground. The entrance to the camp is a narrow passageway that opens up into the main camp, the rock walls are too steep to climb.

The leader's den, also shared by the clan deputy, is a cave like den made from two loose rocks leaning on each other. One of the rocks is mainly flat, which the leader uses to make clan announcements and hold ceremonies.

The medicine cat den, also shared by the medicine cat apprentice and sickly or injured cats is another cave like den. A flat stone rests against the ravine side wall, there is a small opening for the entrance that leads into a stone walled den. The outside of the den is surrounded by gorse.

The warrior cats' den, also shared by the warrior cat apprentices', is a den made from brambles and gorse by the entrance of the camp. It is sheltered by an overhanging rock.

The hunters' den, also shared by the hunter apprentices', is a smaller den similar to the warriors' den. However, this den is flatter in shape and has no overhang to shelter it. It is a simple brush den made from gorse and brambles.

The nursery, where the queens and kittens stay, is an old tree trunk that is hollowed at the base. It is large enough to house several adult cats as well as the little kittens. The entrance to the nursery is re enforced and protected with brambles.

The elders' den is a fallen log, most likely originating from the nursery, with a shallow den dug out underneath it. It is lined and protected by gorse and bramble.

The surrounding territory is a lush forest. To the west, the forest tapers off into a moor and eventually a farmland. To the east is a dense pine forest which leads to rocky cliffs, a human trail, and the Star Falls. The human trail is a simple beaten dirt path that humans walk along from time to time. The Star Falls is a sacred place to Emberclan. It is a small alcove with a sparkling waterfall that empties into a sparkling pool. To the north is more lush forest, a broad river with flat sun basking rocks, and eventually a human village, Whitefang's territory lies on the edge of the human village across the river. To the south is the Burnt Forest, a part of the forest that had been burnt down by a fierce fire and it is forbidden to go there.

 **Emberclan Customs and Beliefs:  
**  
Emberclan is not like traditional clans. The adult cats are separated into two groups based on their main skills that they showed during apprenticeship. Cats who show an excel in strength, boldness, and are well built, and are stealthy are chosen to be warriors. Cats who are more sleek, fast footed, silent, and have a more natural pelt color that will blend in better with the environment are chosen to be hunters. Cats who show both traits of hunters and warriors get to decide what group they will join based on their comfort and enjoyment of the group.

Emberclan deputies are normally warriors, however hunters have been chosen before. Deputies mainly keep the clan organized and make sure everything's running smoothly. They will take charge of the leader if the leader is ill or injured and eventually will become the next leader of Emberclan. The deputies are put through a series of stressful tests from their leaders as the leaders best see fit for that deputy to test their skills.

Emberclan leaders do not have nine lives. Instead, they are less likely to fall ill or die from a normally fatal wound. They also heal faster than normal cats, however, they only have one life to use. They live longer than normal cats do.

Medicine Cats are highly respected in the clan, as well as their apprentices. Medicine cats are told to be the ones who are closest with their ancestors and that their ancestors give them the power they need to help heal and aid the clan in a time of battle or sickness. Medicine cats and their apprentices travel to Star Falls every full moon to speak with their ancestors. They strongly believe in having a strong relationship with their ancestors.

Star Falls is a sacred place for Emberclan cats. Normally, only medicine cats and leaders travel to Star Falls. New leaders travel to Star Falls to receive their leader name and be granted the blessing of their ancestors. However, in a great time of desperation or depression, every day clan cats will travel to the Star Falls accompanied by either the deputy or medicine cat to seek guidance from their ancestors.

The Burnt Forest is a forbidden to travel to. No Emberclan cat is allowed to travel to the Burnt Forest. It is seen as a dark and hateful place. It is where, many seasons ago, a cat named Ember saved many strays and house cats from a forest fire that humans started accidentally. Ember led the strays and house cats to the ravine, where they were sheltered from the fire. Ember's mate, Glimmer, died from smoke inhalation which took Ember's unborn kits with her. Ember had stumbled across the Star Falls accidently, where he claims Glimmer saved him from drowning and gave him a new name and purpose. With his new name, Emberstar, he established a clan. However, the clan was not yet named when Emberstar passed away and his next in line named the clan Emberclan in honor of him. However, the Burnt Forest is seen as a deathly place where a large cat like spirit lingers. They call the spirit Kai, and they claim it's a large cat with a pelt of flames and smoke and eyes that burn through any cat's soul. They say that if Kai catches them in the Burnt Forest, he will drag them down into the ashen dirt and they will never return.

A kitten does not become an apprentice until they are four seasons old. An apprentice then has to train for another four seasons to gain their warrior or hunter name. Each apprentice has a mentor of their own that teaches them the basics of hunting or fighting, or in some cases medicine. Naming ceremonies are held publicly in front of the entire clan. The leader gives the cat or cats either their apprentice name or warrior/hunter name. The mother chooses the beginning name for kits.

When a clan member dies, the body is groomed and covered in delicate flower petals. The clan sits around the fallen member and honors their life until sundown. Then those closest to said cat stays with them the entire night. In the morning, those closets, the leader, and the medicine cat bring the body to be buried.


	2. Chapter 1

She remembered the day she was named the medicine cat apprentice. In fact, she remembers the day well. It was a season ago, she recalls, during the winter time when the trees were bare and the ground blanketed with sparkling white snow. The day was sunny and bright with no clouds in sight. Her litter mates, Bearpaw, Shrewpaw, and Minnowpaw had already been named apprentices a season before her, back in the fall when the leaves changed to brilliant reds and golds and danced softly to the ground. Back then she was the oldest kit in the nursery, Swiftkit and Fernkit had just been born. She remembered being lonely, having nobody to play with except the balls of moss she made. Minnowpaw would come by and visit her every day. They chatted often about how great it would be if she were to become a hunter apprentice like he was. That way they would be able to spend more time together.

But the ancestors had different plans for her. The snow that dusted the camp ground chilled her paws, each breath she exhaled created a small white cloud of vapor that soon diminished into the chilling air. Luckily her thick russet pelt kept her warmer than most of the cats that stood circled around her and the leader's den. Atop the rocks that made the leader's den was Adderstar. The great, long furred white and grey tabby tom sat with his oddly long tail curled neatly around his paws. He gazed down at her with brilliant yellow eyes that seemed to always be narrowed like a viper's. Below him by the den entrance sat his deputy, Foxleap. He blinked his deep green eyes reassuringly at her.

She remembered that she had glanced around at the cats crowding eagerly around her. She spotted Bearpaw and Shrewpaw sitting close together, glaring in her direction and whispering something back and forth to each other. Shrewpaw's tail tip was twitching in annoyance. In the back she remembered seeing Minnowpaw, eagerly watching the ceremony. He was probably hoping that she would become a hunter apprentice. Somewhere in the crowd was Badgerfang, the broad shouldered black pelted tom cat with the white face and chest was staring with an unreadable expression. His deep amber eyes were burning into her pelt and she remembered that she had looked away from him quickly, but could still feel his gaze. She saw along her browsing that Rosethorn was sitting close to the leader's den with a proud expression on her face, her pale blue eyes sparkling brightly with pride. At the time, she couldn't understand why the medicine cat would be looking at her like that. Her attention was turned back to Adderstar when his powerful voice rang out through the camp.

"Clan mates," he announced, "I have brought you here today to bring the wonderful experience of a young kit blossoming into a prestigious apprentice."

Following the opening announcement came a murmur of approvement from her clan mates. Adderstar than stood, swept his brilliant gaze across the group of cats then rested his gaze back down at her with a warm look.

"Crimsonkit," he had addressed her, "It is time you blossom from kit hood and into apprenticeship. I speak before the ancestors and hope they approve of my choice to put you into the right group to guide you into a fully grown cat."

Adderstar jumped down from the top of the den and padded up towards Crimsonkit. She remembered taking a small step back, the snow crunching underneath her paw.

"Crimsonkit, I now name you before our ancestors as Crimsonpaw. From this day forward you shall be mentored under the guidance of Rosethorn, our medicine cat. You will learn the ways of a medicine cat, and someday will become an experienced healer. We have great hope and belief that you will fulfill all the requirements of a medicine cat and go beyond our expectations. As a kit, you have shown a great interest in herbs and healing, along as an impressive ability to learn and memorize. These are the skills you will need to continue your journey into adult cat-hood. We hope you use your skills wisely, and approve of our choice," Adderstar meowed, his voice again ringing out to reach every part of the camp.

She remembered being confused, as she surely thought that she would become a hunter apprentice alongside Minnowpaw. She glanced back at him and shrugged her shoulders. His pale blue eyes clouded with disappointment, but he tried to hide it with a playful shrug. Adderstar had stepped forward then and touched his nose lightly to Crimsonpaw's forehead. She blinked. Rosethorn padded towards her and licked Crimsonpaw's shoulder, and Crimsonpaw returned the warm gesture. Around her, the cats broke out into a chorus chanting of her new name: Crimsonpaw.

Suddenly, everything seemed to slow. The cats around her were still chanting but the figures began to change. They were no longer her clan mates. Rosethorn and Adderstar had disappeared completely. The snow seemed too bright, too reflective. It made it hard to see. The figures were now shimmering transparent cats that she had never seen before. Their pelts seemed to be dusted with stars and they swayed unnaturally back and forth as if a breeze was moving them. Their eyes glowed ominously. The chanting of her name began to grow louder and louder.

"Crimsonpaw!" a familiar voice chirped, a voice that was soft and delicate. One that was motherly, yet with a firm undertone.

Crimsonpaw jumped awake. Instead of the blinding white camp surroundings she had been in before, she was in the safety and comforting darkness of the medicine cat den. The smell of the many herbs stored in the deeper cracks of the stone wall was homey. Instead of the chilling cool air of winter, the den was warm with the sweet air of spring time. Rosethorn had woken Crimsonpaw and was staring down at her apprentice with a puzzled expression.

"Good morning, Crimsonpaw," Rosethorn chirped again.

Crimsonpaw sat up and noticed her fur was on edge, she let it flatten and she relaxed her muscles that she had apparently stiffened in her sleep. Her ears still rang with the unfamiliar voices chanting her name. "Good morning, Rosethorn," the small russet cat replied.

Rosethorn sat down beside a small pile of sorted herbs and a pile of herbs Crimsonpaw guessed were spoiled or damaged. "You were meowing in your sleep," Rosethorn mewed and with a delicate paw started pulling down some daisy leaves, "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Well, I had an odd dream," Crimsonpaw began to explain almost meekly. She stepped out of her nest and began grooming out some small clumps of moss that had clung to her fur.

"Oh?" Rosethorn murmured and glanced at Crimsonpaw, her eyes were filled with curiosity and wonder, "Please, tell me about this _odd_ dream that you experienced."

"Well," she explained, "It was the day of my apprentice naming ceremony. Once I was named by Adderstar and we exchanged gestures, all of our clan mates began chanting my name like they did a season ago. Suddenly, everything started changing. You and Adderstar disappeared and our clanmates _changed_. They weren't our clan mates anymore. They were cats I didn't know and I couldn't recognize any of them. They had translucent pelts that seemed to be dusted with stars, their eyes were glowing. Everything seemed to bright and too reflective. It was hard to see."

Rosethorn stopped sorting for a moment and looked over at Crimsonpaw, softly she muttered, "Is that so?"

"Rosethorn, do you think it could have been a message from our ancestors? And if it was, what does it mean?" Crimsonpaw questioned and took a step towards Rosethorn.

"It could be," Rosethorn concluded, "The shimmering pelts dusted with stars makes me think that you were visited by our ancestors and they must have wanted to tell you something important if they came to you in a dream."

"But what?" Crimsonpaw demanded and sat down, she pawed at a stray daisy leaf in frustration.

"Well, in a few sunrises it will be the full moon. We will be traveling to the Star Falls. You can ask them then," Rosethorn replied with a shrug and gently took the daisy leaf from Crimsonpaw and placed it back with the other daisy leaves.

"I guess so," Crismonpaw huffed and glanced down at the stone ground, pondering her dream with great thought.

Rosethorn decided that she needed to distract her apprentice, and suddenly remembered the sickly kit in the nursery. Rosethorn meowed gently to her apprentice, "Why don't you take the last of the juniper berries to Weaselkit, and check him over once more. He is still suffering from a stomach ache. Also, would you take these spoiled leaves and discard them elsewhere?"

"He's still sick?" Crimsonpaw muttered more to herself than to Rosethorn, her mind instantly being diverted from her strange dream. She gave Rosethorn a curt nod, "Sure."

"Good," Rosethorn purred, "Now I have to step out to gather more juniper berries and dock."

"Will you be alright on your own?" Crimsonpaw asked.

"I appreciate you being concerned for me, young one," Rosethorn chirped with amusement, "But our ancestors will not take me yet, I assure you."

Crimsonpaw nodded and Rosethorn slipped out of the den. Crimsonpaw pulled a beech leaf down from the store of herbs and carefully wrapped the spoiled herbs in the leaf, she made sure not to bite into any of the spoiled herbs in case they were poisonous. The small apprentice carried the beech leaf out of the medicine cat den. The sky overhead was overcast and the air smelled of rain. Crimsonpaw feared a storm was coming and wondered if Rosethorn would be alright if a storm were to break. Adderstar was atop his den with Foxleap standing by the den entrance speaking to a warrior patrol consisting of Cloudstorm, Dustheart, his apprentice Bearpaw, and Mothpelt. They must be getting ready to go on a patrol. Minnowpaw was nowhere to be seen and Crimsonpaw guessed he was out hunting with his mentor, Sparrowwing. Crimsonpaw let out a small sigh, it seemed like the two apprentices never had time to talk to each other any more. She carried the beech leaf to the back of the medicine cat den, where she had disposed of soiled herbs before. She dug a small hole in the ground and placed the beech leaf it in. Crimsonpaw knew that she shouldn't reuse the beech leaf in case the herbs were harmful to other cats. She buried the herbs then ducked back inside the stone den to fetch the remaining juniper berries.

The nursery was on the other side of the camp, in the back where it was more protected than some of the other dens like the warrior's den. It was a simple hollowed out stump, the wood was old and starting to turn into an ashen grey brown color. The brambles that had been place at the entrance must have taken root at some point, for the vines started to snake their way up the side of the nursery, almost engulfing the tree trunk. There was a small hole for an entrance, parts of it had chipped away and became jagged. Clumps of different colored furs were trapped in the jagged edges of the entrance. Crimsonpaw stepped into the nursery, it was warmer in here and smelled sweetly of milk. Willowpelt, the silver queen, was resting in her nest with her head on her paws. Her sleepy eyes watched as her two kits, Swiftkit and Fernkit, pawed a ball of moss back and forth to each other. Goldenheart, the golden furred queen, was situated further back in the nursery.

Snowkit and Blossomkit, two of her three kits, were busy chasing each other in a small open space, while Goldenheart laid by her sickly pale brown kit. Weaselkit and his sisters had been born a sunrise after Crimsonpaw had become an apprentice. Snowkit and Blossomkit had been born with hearty immune systems for kittens born in the winter, but Weaselkit was not so lucky. He was born with a weaker immune system and often got sick very easily. However, most of the time his ailments were easily curable. Lately, Weaselkit had an ongoing stomach ache that started three sunrises ago. Rosethorn and Crimsonpaw had checked on him daily, and he didn't seem to be getting any better. Weaselkit had no fever, so Rosethorn did not think of his sickness as an immediate threat and simply something he ate.

Crimsonpaw padded over to Goldenheart, who looked up at the medicine cat apprentice with tired looking yellow eyes. Crimsonpaw placed the beech leaf with the juniper berries down by her own white paws and glanced down at Weaselkit. The pale tom cat was curled by his mother's stomach, not nursing, but sleeping. His eyes were squinted shut and his breathing was a bit shallow.

"Hello, Goldenheart," Crimsonpaw greeted the queen, "Rosethorn sent me to check on Weaselkit and give him juniper berries if he is still having a stomach ache."

Goldenheart nodded, "Of course."

The small russet she-cat took a step towards the small pale brown tom cat and pressed her nose gently to his ears. She recoiled when she felt that his ears were burning hot, a clear sign that the kitten had a fever. Crimsonpaw gingerly touched her paw to Weaselkit's nose, it was completely dry and felt cracked. Closer up, the kitten looked small and skinny compared to his sisters.

"Well," Crimsonpaw began taking a step back and looking at Goldenheart, "He has a fever. I'm going to get him some feverfew, while I'm gone you should give him the juniper berries. I think he has a minor sickness, nothing too major."

"Everything is major when it comes to Weaselkit," Goldenheart retorted in an icy tone, "Just… Hurry back. Alright?"

Crimsonpaw twitched in tail but nodded, "Alright."

The medicine cat apprentice turned to pad out of the den, but her path was blocked by two kittens. Snowkit and Blossomkit. Their eyes were wide and gleaming with curiosity. Blossomkit's pelt was fluffed up to make herself look bigger.

"Is our brother going to die?" Snowkit demanded.

"You better not let him die! If he dies we will have Adderstar through you back out!" Blossomkit squeaked.

"Our mother told us that you aren't clan born," Snowkit added, "So if Weaselkit dies, Adderstar will have to throw you out."

"Snowkit, Blossomkit! Don't be rude!" Goldenheart snapped.

Crimsonpaw twitched her whiskers in partial amusement and partial annoyance.

"Kits, that is no way to talk to your future medicine cat," Willowpelt meowed in a sleepy tone, she rose her silvery head and glanced over at the kits with enchanting light green eyes.

"Willowpelt is right," Goldenheart sighed, "Your brother will be fine. Now stop pestering Crimsonpaw, and go play elsewhere."

The kits stalked off, muttering something under their breath that Crimsonpaw didn't catch. She nodded kindly to Willowpelt and Goldenheart and slipped out of the nursery. The sky had darkened significantly since she had entered the nursery. Rain had begun to fall lightly from the water heavy clouds, soaking the forest in a mist like dew. Heavier rain drops left small dark imprints on the soft ground. Adderstar had taken refuge under his den and Crimsonpaw could just barely spot his glowing yellow eyes and his bold frame. Shadowclaw and Badgerfang were staying dry underneath the overhang that sheltered the warrior's den. Shrewpaw was nowhere in sight and most likely staying dry in the hunter's den. Mossfur and Sandpelt were depositing a freshly killed squirrel and black bird on the fresh kill pile. Owlpelt was lazily grooming himself by the hunter's den, enjoying the rain. Foxleap crouched outside the leader's den, enjoying a rabbit. Crimsonpaw hurriedly padded into the medicine cat's den. Rosethorn had not returned yet.

Crimsonpaw slipped back into the nursery with feverfew wrapped in a beech leaf. Goldenheart had fed Weaselkit the juniper berries. The pale brown kitten was awake now, sitting up in the nest watching his sisters play through sickly green eyes. She set down the beech leaf and unwrapped the feverfew. Crimsonpaw nudged it over to Weaselkit with her muzzle.

"Here, this should make you feel better," Crimsonpaw mewed softly.

Weaselkit nodded and lapped up the herbs, at this point he was used to taking them. He wrinkled his nose slightly at the bitter taste of the herbs, but swallowed them without issue. Crimsonpaw's ear twitched. The rain had grown heavier, the fat droplets splattering and pounding down on the roof of the nursery. Thunder roared and rumbled through the forest, in the distance Crimsonpaw could hear a couple of birds cry out in alarm.

"Oh my," Willowpelt exclaimed softly.

Fernkit and Swiftkit had darted back to the safety of their mother's stomach. Blossomkit and Snowkit curiously peered out of the nursery. A clap of thunder roared in the distance and the two kittens squealed in fright and scrambled away from the entrance to the nursery to hide behind their mother.

"Crimsonpaw, you can stay here if you'd like," Goldenheart meowed, "Until the storm lightens up at least."

"I should really go back to the medicine cat den and wait for Rosethorn," Crimsonpaw meowed.

"Please stay," Willowpelt insisted, "You'll get soaked to the bone."  
"Thank you for the offer, but I really should head back and wait for Rosethorn," Crimsonpaw meowed in ernst.

Both queens nodded, solem. Crimsonpaw let out a breath and ducked out of the nursery into the pouring rain. Her thick pelt was instantly weighed down from the water. She sunk into the dirt underneath her paws slightly. All of her clan members that had been out before had now retreated into the dryness of their dens. Crimsonpaw wasted no time being out in the rain and bounded for the medicine cat's den. She stopped at the fresh kill pile and grabbed a plump vole before padded into the medicine cat's den. She dropped her vole by her nest and shook her pelt, scattering small water droplets in every direction. Crimsonpaw groomed herself quickly, her pelt now slightly damp from the rain and settled down beside the vole. As she ate she listened to the rain beating down steadily on the forest.

By the time Crimsonpaw was done eating, Rosethorn had still not returned. As Crimsonpaw groomed the scent of her meal off of her she worried that Rosethorn had gotten hurt, or worse. She distracted herself by pacing the length of the medicine cat den several times before she peered outside of the den. The rain had let up some, it was no longer down pouring. Instead it was calm and steady, like a softly flowing river. Crimsonpaw padded outside and saw Mothpelt sitting by the entrance to the camp talking quietly to Adderstar. Perhaps one of them knew where Rosethorn went.

"Adderstar," Crimsonpaw greeted her leader with a nod, "Mothpelt. Do either of you know where Rosethorn is?"

"Why yes," Mothpelt meowed, "I just saw her. She's with Cloudstorm, Sparrowwing, and Minnowpaw."

"Is she okay?" Crimsonpaw asked, worry thickly coating her voice.

"Rosethorn is fine," Adderstar meowed in a low tone, "It's Minnowpaw who is hurt."

"Minnowpaw?" the young cat murmured, "What happened to him?"

"Oh? You don't know?" Mothpelt exclaimed then mewed softly, "Minnowpaw has gotten into an accident."


End file.
